1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotating electric connections, and specifically to a slip ring assembly with connector pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical and electronic devices have rotating parts which must maintain electrical contact throughout rotation in order to transfer signals and/or power. Such devices typically require the use of slip rings which generally include one or more cylindrical contacts per circuit and one or more brushes configured to electrically contact the rings. As the rings rotate, the brushes ride and wear against the rings and eventually the brushes may have to be replaced. Additionally, if the rings are thinly plated, they may eventually become worn to a degree that they must also be replaced.
Typically the brushes are connected to a desired device by lead wires extending from the brushes to one or more terminals which may be configured to receive a male or female connector. This requires a soldered connection between the brushes and the lead wires, as well as a soldered connection between the lead wires and the terminals. Due to the added process step created by additional soldered connections, it is desirable to minimize the number of soldered connections in a manufactured device. It is also desirable to provide a slip ring assembly in which brushes are more easily replaceable.
Additionally, the rings of previous slip ring devices have been somewhat difficult to manufacture, reconfigure and replace due to the methods of assembly traditionally used in building slip ring assemblies. It is therefore also desirable to provide a simpler, more cost effective method of assembling and disassembling a slip ring.